


ATTENTION!

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGA-1 team is on a mission, and Rodney can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATTENTION!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SGA Saturday prompt "arid", posted during amnesty week

Rodney sighs wearily as light from XP7-R56's two suns starts to creep over the horizon.  The planet is already overwhelmingly arid and will only get more stifling as the sixteen-hour day progresses.  Luckily the suns are synched at this time of the year, or they'd be doing their survey in never-ending desert high noon temperatures with no nighttime at all for relief.  Such as it is.

He wiggles away from Sheppard.  Again.  Even while Rodney tried to stay cool by tossing and turning, and through the divesting of clothes, Sheppard's sleep-clinging had served to keep him overheated. To say that Rodney is jealous of Sheppard's ability to not only fall asleep quickly but to sleep well under almost any conditions (including tuning out his desperate pleas for a fan the previous night), is an understatement. 

"Seriously..." Rodney huffs, shaking his head.  At that moment, Sheppard snuffles in his sleep and pulls Rodney tight against his sweaty chest again.  Rodney decides to get a little payback for his broken sleep and soggy boxers.  He takes a deep breath and bellows, " _UP AND AT 'EM, AIRMAN!  WE'RE NOT PAYING YOU TO SIT ON YOUR ASS AND LOLLYGAG.  MOVE!  MOVE!  MOVE!_ "

By the second word, Sheppard is jetting out of the tent, nearly toppling over as he tries to put on his pants and boots for a non-existent inspection.  His sleep-addled brain only realizes that he's standing at attention on a foreign planet when he hears Rodney's guffaws.

Flipping off a laughing Ronon (bedded down under a nearby _tamala_ tree), John ducks his head into the tent to shoot a glare at his partner.  "Are you shitting me, McKay?"

"You should have seen your face!" Rodney wheezes, laughing so hard he can't quite catch his breath.  For a moment he manages to forget the heat.

John mutters, "You'll get yours, McKay, don't worry," and crawls back into the tent, pulling Rodney down onto the double-sleeping bag.  He checks his watch and sees there are still have a couple of hours before they head out for another day of exploring the seemingly abandoned planet.  "Let's go back to sleep," he yawns.

"But it's so _hot_!" Rodney protests. 

John doesn't respond. 

Rodney looks over his shoulder to find John already back aslumber.  He sighs and grabs his datapad as John blindly reaches out and pulls him close again.  



End file.
